1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor assembly comprising novel means for electrically connecting semiconductor surfaces which limits the use of external wiring and ohmic contacts when connecting semiconductor devices. The invention further relates to an electrolysis assembly and method which makes use of the novel connecting means.
2. Description of Prior Art
As may be seen from FIG. 1, semiconductor devices have conventionally been connected in series by hardwiring the positive and negative surfaces to one another so as to form a circuit. As shown, radiation striking e.g. the positive surfaces of the semiconductor devices generates a current which is transmitted from device to device by wires or the like. In order for the system to operate effectively, however, the illuminated surfaces, in the embodiment illustrated, must conduct electrical current well. Yet in many cases, the surfaces are not sufficiently conductive and it is, therefore, necessary to introduce grids of an electrically conductive material within or on the surface of the semiconductors so as to improve their conductivity.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 141,795 filed Apr. 21, 1980 and entitled ELECTROCHEMICAL CELL BATTERY AND METHOD OF ASSEMBLING SAME discloses a novel technique for connecting photoelectrical cells in series by using bipolar electrode connections. Such a system is useable for interconnecting cells of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,326. According to the application, the cells are separated by electrically conductive separators which connect the photoelectrode and counterelectrode of two adjacent cells. The cells are, therefore, connected in series without the use of external contacts. Although the system avoids the use of external contacts, the electrolyte used in the system is not used to electrically connect discrete cells but acts as an electrolyte in conjunction with the photoelectrode and counterelectrodes of each cell.
Most photovoltaic devices, be they p/n or metal/semiconductor cells, are current generators rather than voltage generators and, therefore, for practical applications it is necessary to connect a plurality of cells in series to achieve an acceptable working voltage. In practice, this is accomplished by wiring and soldering which may sometimes pose a problem when appreciable quantities of current must pass through the wire under the relatively low voltage conditions which are present. Sometimes, as was noted above, it is even impossible to make good electrical contact by means of conventional electrical connections with the photoactive surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,323 and 4,136,436 disclose a solar energy conversion system.
Upon illumination the devices generate a voltage of about 1 v. thereby resulting in electrolysis of a liquid. For higher voltages complicated connections are necessary.